You Are So Beautiful To Me
by UniqueBlue
Summary: When a bunch of nasty kids are being cruel to Anna, Elsa gives them a lesson that they will never forget. A VERY Cold lesson that they won't soon ever forget.


It was just a regular but sunny and warm day in Arendelle. The Queen and her two daughters, Anna and Elsa were shopping for ingredients for a special dinner that was happening later on tonight. A lot of people were in town as usual, every day. But today will be a day that Anna won't forget.

"Mama! Mama! Is chocolate cake gonna be tonight's dessert?" Anna asked, feeling excited.

The Queen chuckled and replied, "Yes Anna. We are"

"YAAAY!" Both of the girls cheered together while hold hands and jumping for joy.

"But you have to eat your vegetables first"

Their joy was short lived after their mother mentioned the V word around them, which made them cringe.

"Aww but Mama!" They whined.

"No buts girls. You know what I always tell you"

They sighed heavily. "Vegetables help you grow better" they both said what their mother always told them.

"Good" then she went back to her shopping at the mini market.

They never liked vegetables, especially cabbage. The only reason why they would eat it is because they didn't want to spare dessert.

While they were waiting for their mother to find what she was getting, "OW!"

An orange hit Anna's head.

"Huh? What's wrong Anna?" Asked Elsa.

"Somebody hit me on the head with something"

Elsa's eyebrow rose. "Really?! Who did it?"

"I don't know" She replied.

Elsa rubbed the top of her sister's head. "It's okay Anna. I'm sure someone threw it by accident"

Anna smiled. "Yeah I guess you're probably right"

A group of older kids who looked about nine years old were snickering while their backs were turned.

"Psst! Psst! Hey! You! Anna!" One of them whispered to her.

She turned her attention to them. "Huh?"

"You are so ugly" the boy whispered to over to her from the distance.

Anna gasped in horror.

He turned back around while laughing with his friends. She could hear them talking bad about her. "Eww she's hideous! She's disgusting looking!" They whispered to each other out loud.

Anna started to sob and tears rolled down her face. Hurting inside by the cruel words.

She held on to Elsa's arm, getting her attention.

"Anna? Anna! What happened Anna?!"

Anna pointed to the huddled up kids far behind her. "T-those kids over there are saying mean things about and saying I'm ugly and stuff"

"WHAT?!" She looked over at the kids who had just looked over at them then turned back around in huddle position.

Oh she was mad. Very mad. But then... She got idea on to make those kids learn a lesson that they'll never forget.

A mischievous smirk curved her lips. "Oh Anna"

She looked up at her sister, eyes still wet from crying.

Elsa made a cloud over the kids while everyone else wasn't paying attention and...

SPLOSH! An avalanche of snow (not an actual avalanche but more like enough to pour on each and every of those mean kids that was over there.

"AAAH! WHAT THE HECK!"

"BRRR WHERE'D THE SNOW COME FROM?!"

"AH ITS SO COLD! MY WHOLE BODY IS GONNA TURN INTO AN ICICLE!"

They all yelled, feeling the icy cold snow down their back and body. Everyone turned around and looked at them, including the Queen.

The two sisters snickered as the group of kids ran off home to probably go ask their parents for a hot chocolate or something.

"Oh my! I wonder what's wrong with those kids"

Anna and Elsa looked up at her and shrugged.

"Oh I do not mother. Maybe they were supposed to be at home this early" Elsa said.

"Probably" their Mother finally got everything she was getting and was ready to go back to the kingdom. "Come on girls. Time to go home"

"Okay Mama" they said. Still snickering about what had happened.

As they were walking out of the mini market...

"Hey Anna"

"Yes Elsa?"

"You're beautiful" Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled brightly. "And you're the bestest amazingest sister in the whole world"

They hugged and embraced. Elsa really hoped that those nasty kids learned a lesson in what happened that day because nobody messes with Elsa's little sister.


End file.
